Luciana Malfoy
by brittanyjocelyn
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it'd be like if Lucius Malfoy had a younger sister? What if she was considered a blood traitor? This is the story of Luciana.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, just sayin, i do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form, unfortunately. ]: oh well! enjoy [:

* * *

"You are a disgrace you wretched girl!" Abraxas Malfoy yelled, throwing using his wand to throw a plate at the 11-year-old girl cowering on the floor. She screamed as it hit the wall beside her head. One of the pieces from the plate hit her forehead and created a big gash stretching across the length of her forehead. She ran her small hands through her long white/blonde hair, grabbing fistfuls of it as she tried to block out her father screaming at her. She opened her light grey eyes with difficulty, there was blood running down her face and onto her good black robes. She turned her head to the right to see her 16-year-old brother staring down at her. "L-L-Lucius," she whispered, her eyes pleading with him to help her.

"You should have thought of the consequences before, traitor," Lucius Malfoy spat at her before walking away. The little girl started crying. Abraxas rolled his eyes and picked her up by her hair. He dragged her to the door and threw her outside. "Don't come back Luciana."

Luciana wandered around the streets, eventually ending up in Godric's Hollow. She was lucky her father hadn't killed her as it was, but she knew if he found out about her going here that she would definitely be dead. She walked up the stairs of the big mansion and wiped some of the blood off of her face so she could see better, it didn't help much as it was still running down her face. She dug her nails into her palms and knocked, shaking from being so nervous. Luciana almost ran when the door started to open but she stood right where she was.

"Hello?" she heard James Potter say as he opened the door. He was the same age as her, but they were in different houses at Hogwarts. He frowned as he looked at her, taking in her appearance. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" he asked.

"I-I…My f-f-fath-father…" she stuttered out before she saw James' dad walking over to the door. He looked down at her and gasped.

"My dear…what happened to you?" he asked as he reached out to her. The door suddenly slammed in her way, blocking her off from the Potter family. "You stupid little bitch…" she heard, before she screamed.

* * *

Reviews are welcome [: -Jocelyn


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ohhmygosh! :D thank you for reviewing! And again, I own nothing you recognize from the books and or movies. [: Enjoyyy!

* * *

Lucy sat up suddenly, screaming. She had no clue where she was. She started to gasp for breath and screamed again when she felt hands clamp down on her arms.

"Shhh! Shhh! Lucy it's only me! Remus! It's okay," Remus Lupin said. Lucy threw her arms around him and buried her head into his chest as she started crying. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her to him, rubbing her back as he tried to get her to calm down. Remus looked over to the other side of the compartment for help. Peter was just staring at Lucy with wide eyes; he wasn't very good at the whole comforting a crying girl concept. James sat down behind Lucy and hugged her. Sirius sat down behind Remus and hugged him making, Lucy, who had looked up by now laugh at Remus' face.

"Padfoot is that completely necessary?" Remus asked, moving forward just a bit as he tried to escape the tight hold that Sirius had on him.

"Wouldn't do it if it wasn't absolutely necessary!" Sirius said in a cheery voice. Lucy laughed again and laid her head back on Remus' chest.

"Thanks guys," Luciana said, her voice sorta muffled by Remus. James smirked.

"No Problem. C'mon Padfoot I think I hear food coming this way," he said, letting go and standing up. Sirius didn't need to be told twice, he quickly let go of Remus and followed James out the door. Peter followed them, trying to catch up.

"What happened?" Remus asked her when the door shut. Lucy sighed.

"I should have known you'd ask about it. It was just the dream again, no big deal. It had a different ending than it usually does though. He found me," she said as she looked up at him again.

"You're okay right?" he asked, worried about her. She usually was upset for hours after she had this dream, and now that it had ended differently than usual he was more worried than he usually was.

Lucy smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine." She reached up and gave him a kiss, just as James, Sirius, and Peter walked back into the compartment with their arms full of candy. Sirius gasped.

"Moony, how could you do this to me?" He asked, pouting. "I thought we were meant to be!" Lucy laughed at him.

"You're the biggest drama queen I've ever met Sirius," she said, teasingly as he sat down next to her.

"I do what I can," he said, giving her a smirk. Remus rolled his eyes and nudged his girlfriend when he saw Lily standing in the doorway waiting for Lucy.

"Can I steal her for a while?" Lily asked, giving the two of them a smile, but then frowned when James came into her vision.

"Only if you go out with me Lily dear," he said as he leaned against the compartment wall, trying to look cool for her.

"Not on your life Potter. C'mon Luce, can we please get away from this arrogant toe-rag?" Lily pleaded with her best friend. Lucy laughed and nodded. She gave Remus another kiss and told him she'd see him later before standing up. She pushed James a bit so he'd lose his balance and fall. She stepped over him and linked her arm with Lily's. Lucy gave the guys a wave before walking down to Lily's compartment. James huffed.

"Jerks!" he cried after them before picking himself up off the floor. He ran his hands through his hair, as if his fall had made it neat. He heard them laughing as he sat back down next to Peter.

-x-

After talking for a few hours in Lily's compartment, Lucy left to go get changed into her robes. She walked into the bathroom and changed, then went back out into the hallway to walk back to the boys' compartment. She was humming to herself as she walked along, but wasn't paying attention to where she was going and walked straight into someone. She fell over, dropping all of her stuff in the process.

"I am so sorry," she said, picking her stuff up and then looked up. "Oh. It's you. What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

* * *

So this one wasn't very good I think but I promise it'll get better. [: Please review! - Jocelyn


End file.
